


A Wish Granted

by 19agbrown



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctors interacting, F/M, Fluff, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mpreg, Paradox, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: The Sixteenth Doctor and Jack find out something life-changing, and the Doctor remarks that she wishes she could gather all of her friends and family and tell then about it, the way a human could.The TARDIS hears this, and makes the wish a reality.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/ the Sixteenth Doctor, Jack Harkness/The Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fic is a tad bit chaotic, I think it's adorable in places. 
> 
> I really do love writing all of the Doctors, however I don't know how accurate the earlier ones are, because I'm still snailing through the Classic Era, meaning that I haven't actually watched all of the classic Doctors yet. I'm mostly basing Doctors Two through Seven's personalities from clips and other fics at the moment. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! ❤
> 
> Disclaimer: My grandma was 9 when Doctor Who first aired. I definitely didn't write it.

** Start:  **

There was a collective yelp of surprise as 35 people suddenly dropped into an empty room.

“Get behind me, Susan.” An old man with a cane commanded a girl with short hair.

“WHAT?” A tall man with spikey hair said in shock, unconsciously shielding a red-haired woman.

“This is why we don’t press buttons.” A Scottish man in a velvet coat admonished a young woman next to him.

“Well, this is interesting.” A man in a colorful coat said as he studied a man with big ears and a leather jacket intently.

“Did you do this?” A dark-haired girl with red question marks on her lapels discreetly asked a tall man with a lantern jaw and a military coat. “I wish.” He said as he studied the people around him with a cocky grin.

“Who are you?” A man with curly hair and a long scarf demanded of a floppy haired man with a bow tie, who seemed to be too shocked to answer him.

The same dark-haired girl from before sighed at the man in the military coat. “Jack, can you give me some height?”

The man, Jack, grinned cheekily, then picked the young woman up and sat her on his shoulders.

“Hey!” She yelled out at the room.

Everyone turned to face her, and she paled. “Well shit.” She said in shock at who she saw.

“If I hear any more language like that from you, young lady, you're in for a jolly good smacked bottom.” The old man with a cane said sternly.

“That’s my job.” Jack said with a wink, causing the dark-haired girl to give him a smack on the head.

“Jack?” several people questioned, causing Jack to grin cheekily at them.

The dark-haired girl shook her head in exasperation. “Don’t encourage him, please. I’ve spent centuries training him, and I don’t want to have to start over.”

Jack laughed.

“Who exactly are you?” An old man with curly grey hair, a bow tie, and ruffley clothing questioned suspiciously.

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him. “To put it simply, I’m you.” He blinked in surprise, as did about 12 other people.

The dark-haired girl waved at everyone with a bright smile. “Hello. I’m the Doctor.” She said cheerily.

There was immediate chaos.

The self-proclaimed Doctor looked down at Jack with an offended expression. “Why does everyone always react like this?” She asked him in a slightly whiny voice. Jack grinned in response. “Because you look about 18, and no one’s used to you looking this young.” He replied.

“You CAN’T be!”

“The Doctor’s not a GIRL!”

“But you’re a kid!”

“Who are you really!?”

“But THIS is the Doctor!”

“What are you trying to pull!?”

“Why am I so young!?”

Everyone was shouting over each other to be heard, and when the self-proclaimed Doctor had had enough, she shouted over all of them, “SHUT IT!”

When everyone immediately fell silent in shock, the dark-haired girl cleared her throat. “Thank you. Doctors, please explain regeneration to your companions so that we can move on.” She ordered.

6 men and a woman entered hurried conversations with those nearest to them, and after getting confused nods in return, turned back to face the self-proclaimed Doctor who sat on Jack’s shoulders with her arms crossed on top of his head.

“Alright. Introductions. First of all, there are currently 16 Doctors in this room, 17 if you include the Warrior. So, to avoid confusion, we will be going by our numbers. For instance, that crochety guy with the cane is One, and the ginger guy in blue is Fifteen. Sorry, Warrior, dear, but we’ll have to continue to call you Warrior. Introduce your companions, if you have them, when you introduce yourself.” The Warrior grimaced.

The dark-haired girl smiled. “I’ll go first. I’m Sixteen, and my companion here, is Captain Jack Harkness.” “I’m also her husband.” Jack added with a wink and a cheeky grin. Sixteen nodded with a fondly exasperated smile, then grinned at the shocked old man with a cane.

“One, why don’t you go next, and we’ll go in order from there?” She suggested. Several people nodded, a few grunted, and a blond woman in a striped shirt gave a double thumbs up.

The old man with a cane cleared his throat. “I am One. As in, the first Doctor. The first of many, I now gather.” Several people looked at him with disbelief. “This is my granddaughter, Susan.” Susan attracted many curious looks from future companions. “And these are my… guests. Barbra and Chesterton.” “Ian.” Chesterton chimed in with a frown directed at One.

“Look at you, you’re so young.” Jack told Sixteen teasingly. Sixteen shifted uncomfortably. “’Guests’. He called them ‘guests’. Suppose ‘prisoners’ wouldn’t have gone over too well, but still.” She muttered.

A dark-haired man holding a recorder in one hand waved at the room. “I’m Two. I don’t have a companion with me right now, so it’s just me.”

A woman with curly hair tsked. “You should never travel alone. You go mad when you’re alone too long.” “RIVER!” 6 people yelled excitedly, including Sixteen.

The woman smiled, and said, “Hello, Sweetie.” In reply.

A man with ruffled clothing, a bow tie, and curly grey hair put his hand up. “I’m Three. The third Doctor. I am currently with my good friend, the Brigadier.” A dark-haired man with a mustache and a military uniform nodded curtly when Three gestured at him.

A man with curly dark hair and a long scarf shot Three an unimpressed look, then loudly declared. “I am the fourth Doctor. The best so far, I might add.”

Several people rolled their eyes with exasperated sighs, and Sixteen was one of them.

“I am currently with my long-time companion, Sarah Jane Smith.” He said, gesturing at a pretty young woman with brown hair, who waved shyly.

“MUM!?” A man, who looked to be in his late twenties yelled in shock. Sarah Jane blinked at him in shock before she smiled. “Are you travelling with the Doctor too?” She asked.

When he nodded, she smiled wider. “Glad to see it’s a family tradition.” She said brightly. “You weren’t so glad in my time.” The young man grumbled in reply.

A blond man in a cricket outfit with celery on the lapel waved awkwardly. “I’m Five. The… uh… fifth Doctor. This is my companion, Adric.” He nodded towards a young boy next to him, who smiled and waved at the room.

Sixteen looked at Adric sadly, but was quickly distracted when a man with curly hair and a colorful coat stepped grandly into the center of the room.

“And I, am the sixth Doctor. The only one of the lot with any fashion sense.” He said with a smirk. Several people gagged, and Six looked deeply offended.

“I suppose you all don’t have taste either.” He said indignantly. A pretty dark-haired woman stepped up next to Six. “I’m Perri. I travel with him.” She said, tugging on Six’s arm, trying to get him out of the proverbial spotlight.

A man with a question mark vest and an umbrella stepped forward, using his umbrella to nudge Six out of his way. “I’m Seven. Regretfully, I came right after him.” He said, nodding towards Six, who adjusted his coat with a pout.

“Don’t ask about the coat. Still don’t know why I made it, let alone wore it.” Seven said in mild disgust. “I don’t have a companion at the moment, so that’s me done.” He then stepped back into the crowd.

A man with neat hair, a velvet coat, and light stubble put his hand in the air. “I’m Eight. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to keep a companion. The Time War makes it rather difficult to get them to stay once they find out I’m a Time Lord.” He said with a casual smirk.

The future companions all blinked at Eight in shock. They’d never heard the Doctor talk about the Time War with such a carefree air.

An older man with a brown leather jacket, a baldric across his chest with a sonic screwdriver sticking out of it, and a beard stepped forward with his arms held behind his back. “I used to be the Doctor. I’m now called the Warrior. She,” He gestured towards Sixteen. “Uh… she said to continue to call me Warrior, so...”

He was the first of the Doctors to not introduce himself with a smile or an air of superiority. He seemed worn down and hardened. Nothing like any of the Doctors that the companions had known.

War stepped back into the crowd, not mentioning a companion, and no one asked about one.

A man with big ears and a leather jacket stepped forward with his arm around a blond girl who looked about the same age as Sixteen did. “I’m the ninth Doctor.” He said with a distinct northern accent that had a crispness to it that no future or past companions had heard in the Doctor’s voice before.

“This is Rose Tyler,” His face softened slightly. “my companion.”

Jack grinned. “Look’n good, Doc.” He said with a salute.

Nine looked confused, so Sixteen explained, “You were the first regeneration he met. He ended up travelling with you for a bit.”

Nine nodded and stepped back into the crowd with Rose still clamped to his side.

A tall skinny man with spikey hair bounced forward next. “Hello, I’m the Doctor. The tenth Doctor, to be exact.” He said with a grin.

Sixteen sighed. “I miss being that one. He was so fun.” Ten winked at Sixteen, then gestured for a pretty red-haired woman to come forward.

When she did, Ten gestured grandly at her. “This, is my magnificent companion, Donna Noble.” He said with a broad grin.

Donna waved awkwardly at everyone.

Ten then gestured for the curly-haired woman from before to come to him.

She did so with a smile. “This is Professor Riversong. She doesn’t travel with me, but she knows me in the future, and she came here with us, I think.” Riversong nodded with a smile, noticing that 6 people suddenly looked sad, including Sixteen.

A man with floppy hair and a bowtie bounced forward next, stepping in front of Ten, who pouted. “I’m Eleven. And I have much better fashion sense than Sandshoes, here.” He said, adjusting his bow tie.

“They’re not sandshoes.” Ten whined.

“They kind of are, Mate.” A man with light hair and a long nose said as he slowly walked out towards Eleven.

Eleven grinned and gestured at the man. “This is Rory Pond.”

“Williams.” Rory chimed in.

“And that is Amelia Pond.” Eleven gestured at a pretty red-haired woman, who was sending him an exasperated but fond look.

“Amy.” She corrected, trying to sound irritated, but not quite managing it.

“They’re my companions.” He said, adjusting his bow tie again.

Riversong rested her chin on his shoulder. “Has it happened yet, Sweetie?” She asked in amusement.

Eleven shifted awkwardly, and nodded, so Riversong grinned and said, “Did I mention that I’m his wife?”

The past regenerations looked shocked, and the future ones looked sad.

Jack frowned. “I didn’t know you had a wife, sweethearts.”

Sixteen rested her chin on top of Jack’s head. “Til death do us part, Jack.” She said quietly.

Jack reached up and grabbed one of her hands.

A grey-haired man with sunglasses on and a guitar hanging over his shoulder stepped forwards next with a pretty brunet girl trailing behind him with an awkward smile.

“I’m the Doctor.” He said.

“He’s Twelve.” The brunet girl chimed in helpfully.

“This is Clara Oswald.” Twelve continued as if he hadn’t heard Clara.

“I’m his carer.” Clara said with a fond smile.

“She cares for me, so I don’t have to.” Twelve elaborated.

Clara shook her head at him, but didn’t say anything.

“I got old again.” Eleven pouted.

Twelve raised one of his attack eyebrows above his sunglasses. “You got a problem with that, Chinny?” He asked.

Eleven put his hands up in a surrender-type gesture.

Clara waved at Eleven with a broad smile, making Twelve frown.

When Clara saw Twelve’s frown, she elbowed his side playfully. “Oh, knock it off, you. You’re getting jealous of yourself.”

Twelve raised an eyebrow. “Time Lords do NOT get jealous.”

Jack snorted. “Oh, they so do.” He said with a cocky grin.

Sixteen grumbled something that made Jack laugh hysterically.

A blond woman then ran forwards, tripped over her own feet, and accidentally pulled Twelve down with her as she fell.

She then popped back up with a bright smile on her face. “Hello. I’m the Doctor. Doctor number thirteen.” She waved enthusiastically at everyone.

Twelve glared at her over his sunglasses as he clambered back to his feet, but Thirteen didn’t seem to be phased in the slightest. She’d spent a few centuries perfecting that glare in the mirror, why would it intimidate her?

Thirteen turned and looked at 3 embarrassed people, and wildly gestured for them to come to her.

They did so, with quite a bit of awkwardness.

“This is my Fam. Graham Obrien, Ryan Sinclair, and Yasmine Khan.” Thirteen said with a fond smile.

Graham, Ryan, and Yaz waved awkwardly as everyone stared at them.

“Did you just say ‘Fam’?” Jack asked, sounding amused.

Sixteen groaned. “She was more my… ‘hip’ phase. She tried a bit too hard to… uh… impress her companions with her ‘coolness’.”

Thirteen pouted, and the Fam smiled.

A short woman with short curly grey hair loudly declared without stepping forward, “I am the fourteenth Doctor. I went a bit too over the top with the pep and childishness in my last regeneration, and I now no longer hold with such nonsense.”

Several people blinked in surprise at Fourteen’s crisp and stern tone. She sounded more like a high school principal than the Doctor.

Fourteen’s face suddenly split into a grin. “Nah, I’m just messing.”

A man in his late twenties shook his head fondly. “She likes to do that when she first meets people, because she has a naturally stern look about her, but she’s more of a teddy bear than anything.” He said.

Fourteen looked a bit miffed at the teddy bear comment, then smiled. “This is my fabulous companion, Luke Smith.”

Luke waved casually, causing Sarah Jane to giggle.

Fourteen threw an arm around Luke, then continued. “He started travelling with me a few years back. His mother wasn’t too pleased at first, but she’s fine with it now. Think she was more worried than anything.”

Luke nodded. “Oh yeah. But she’s better about it now that we have K9 with us. Think she trusts him to keep this daft old lady out of trouble.”

Fourteen laughed. “How silly of her. It’s like she doesn’t know that K9 usually gets me into trouble instead of out.”

Luke shrugged. “She probably doesn’t know that actually. And we’re not going to tell her.”

A tall skinny man with messy red hair yawned boredly, then stepped forward. “I’m Fifteen. The uh… fifteenth Doctor. Finally got ginger. Very happy about that.” He said, sounding extremely bored.

“This,” Fifteen gestured lazily at a man who looked just like Ten, only in skinny jeans and a t-shirt instead of a suit. “is John Tyler. Some of you may know him as the Metacrisis.”

Eleven blinked in surprise. “But… he’s supposed to be locked in an alternate reality?”

Fifteen shrugged. “He stayed there until Rose died, then the bugger punched a whole in reality to come back. Idiot. So now, he travels with me.”

Nine looked distraught, Ten looked shattered, and every Doctor from Eleven to Fourteen looked confused, so Sixteen explained, “He has just enough Time Lord in him to regenerate, but not enough to change his face, so he regenerates with the same face. He was married to Rose for 50 years, before they got in a car crash. She died, and he regenerated. That’s why he came back.”

Jack smiled. “He still travels with us, but he was visiting Martha and Mickey when we were brought here.” John smiled hesitantly at Jack and Sixteen.

“Speaking of here,” Five said. “how did we all get here?”

Ten shrugged. “I have no idea. Anyone know how we leave? Sixteen?”

Sixteen furrowed her brow. “No. I’m the oldest one here, and I have no memory of this happening before. The paradox must’ve thrown the timelines out of sync.”

“Great.” Three said sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a whirring noise, and a projection on the wall showed Sixteen’s TARDIS. Jack and Sixteen exchanged loaded glances. “You DID say you wished we could tell everyone.” Jack sighed.

Sixteen frowned. “I didn’t think she was even listening. Besides, she should know better than to do this. It’s a massive paradox!”

Jack shrugged, which should have been more difficult than it looked, since Sixteen was still perched on his shoulders. “True. But she’s obviously sustaining it, otherwise the timeline would have already collapsed.”

“Excuse me.” Nine called in irritation. “Do you know what’s happened, or not?”

Jack grinned. “Oh, we’ve just figured it out.”

Sixteen bit her bottom lip. “It was my TARDIS. She brought us all here. I assume, we’re somewhere in the maze of her halls. That’d be the only way for her to sustain a paradox this big.”

Eight frowned. “Why would your TARDIS bring us here? It makes no sense!” There were about 20 mumbles of agreement.

Jack smirked. “Oh, it makes perfect sense. Sixteen made a wish next to the console, and the TARDIS granted it.”

Fourteen cocked her head to the side. “A wish? What wish?”

Jack smiled softly. “We found out something yesterday, and she said that she wished she could tell everyone. She said that she wished she could just gather all her friends and family and tell them about it like a human could. The TARDIS granted it.”

One looked miffed. “And what would future me possibly make such a foolish wish for? What could be so important?”

Sixteen looked down at Jack. “Can we lose the height now?” She asked quietly.

Jack reached up and carefully took her off of his shoulders and stood her back on the floor, where her head barely came up to his chin.

Sixteen turned to face the room.

“Will all of the Doctors, the Warrior, and John please come here for a moment?” The 17 of them all exchanged confused glances, then slowly made their way towards her.

Sixteen led them over to a corner, then lifted up her shirt, and said, “Place your hands on my belly.”

The Time Lords and Metacrisis exchanged wary looks, then all did as they were told, though some of them were only able to touch her belly with a finger instead of a hand.

After a few moments, they started to react. Some of them beamed happily, some of them started to cry, and some of them looked to be in shock.

“You—” Eight said in shock.

“You’re—” Nine was crying.

“Wow.” The Warrior whispered.

“It’s not—” Eleven said happily.

“How—?” Twelve.

“This is—” Seven.

“But that's brilliant!” John.

“Oh, Kasterborous—” Four.

“Blimey!” Thirteen.

“WHAT?” Ten.

“No way!” Two.

“But—” Five.

“Amazing!” Fourteen.

“But we can’t—” Three.

“Oh!” Six.

“We’re—” One.

“Good work.” Fifteen.

Sixteen giggled at the various reactions.

Suddenly, all of the Doctors, the Warrior, and John, enveloped Sixteen in a massive group hug, all either grinning or babbling happily.

“What’s going on over there?” Barbra asked in shock, as she saw One grinning with the brightest smile she’d ever seen on his face.

Jack grinned at her. “I think my lovely wife just told them the good news, and they’re as happy about it as she was.”

“And what, pray tell, is the good news?” Riversong asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing how even the subdued Twelve was beaming.

Jack shrugged. “You’ll just have to wait until she tells you. Which she will in a moment. She was just telling herself first.”

After the large group of Time Lords and the Metacrisis had calmed down a bit, they migrated back over to the humans. They all stayed in a clump around Sixteen, even as she pushed her way to the front of the group.

Ten snaked an arm around Sixteen’s waist, Six held one of her hands, and Twelve rested his chin on top of her head, as they all faced the rest of the room.

Sixteen darted a glance at the grinning Jack, before looking nervously at her past companions, her granddaughter, and her wife.

“I’m pregnant.” She said loudly.

There was silence for a moment, then everyone started either celebrating or asking confused questions.

Jack sauntered over to Sixteen and kissed her forehead softly.

“It went well, then?” He asked when he saw the excited Time Lords shooting him glances, or, in a few cases, checking him out.

“Oh, I think it did.” Sixteen replied with a grin when Two rested his chin on her left shoulder.

Riversong walked gracefully over to the group and unceremoniously hip-checked Jack to the side before kissing Sixteen.

“I’m so proud of you, Sweetie.” Riversong said softly as she pulled back.

Sixteen pecked a kiss to Riversong’s cheek. “Thank you, dear.” She replied just as softly.

The 2 women then watched as Jack was swarmed and questioned by about a dozen Time Lords.

“They’ll tear him to shreds.” Sixteen chuckled.

Riversong laughed.

“How was I in bed?” Eight asked Jack loudly, causing several of the Time Lords in the swarm to yell, “EIGHT!” in embarrassment. Sixteen blushed, making Riversong laugh harder.

Ten rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah… he was a bit… uh…”

Twelve raised an eyebrow. “A bit like Jack?” He supplied.

Ten nodded.

Riversong shook her head fondly, then asked Twelve, “How come you were so clueless then?”

Twelve cleared his throat. “Uh. I. I wasn’t. I just wanted you to think I was.”

Sixteen giggled. “You, yeah. But I think Eleven might have actually been clueless, to be honest.”

Twelve nodded his agreement, then ambled over to join the swarm around the grinning Jack.

Sixteen shook her head fondly. “13 of me surrounding him. Surprised his mind hasn’t exploded from all the possibilities yet.”

Ten raised an eyebrow. “I’m just surprised he hasn’t propositioned the lot. Some of them would probably even accept.”

Six shrugged. “I know I would.”

Sixteen laughed at Ten’s shocked expression.

About an hour later, (after Jack had snogged 5 different Time Lords and Riversong with Sixteen’s blessing), a soft white light had started bleeding into the room, and a whirring sound echoed.

Jack and Sixteen watched sadly as everyone else disappeared, knowing that they’d never see most of them again, and that the others wouldn’t even remember this.

One was the last one to disappear, and he smiled at Sixteen softly. “Glad to see my future’s in good hands.” He said.

Sixteen smiled back. “We had a few bumpy spots, but we got here in the end.”

One waved at them, then disappeared, leaving Sixteen and Jack alone.

Moments later, Sixteen and Jack appeared in the console room.

Jack smiled down at Sixteen. “Well, that was fun.”

Sixteen nodded her agreement. “It was, but, I—” Tears started pooling in Sixteen’s large brown eyes.

Jack hugged Sixteen close as she started to cry. “I wish they didn’t have to forget.” She said quietly through her tears. “There were so many low points in my life. Having that memory would have made everything easier.”

Though Sixteen didn’t know it, none of the others had ever really forgotten about it.

They couldn’t remember it consciously, but they didn’t forget it either.

There was that split moment during regeneration, when the Doctor was caught between the last face and the next, when anything was possible.

In that moment, every Doctor smiled, despite the agony of regenerating.

And they did so, because in that short shining moment, they remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
